Memories of You
by Amaya Draco
Summary: Rouge Remy Rouge is captured by the Brotherhood and Remy sees Rouge's past.
1. Capture!

Authors notes:            

            Hey everyone! I'm new at this but don't go easy on me, K? I would like you to be as brutally truthful as possible so all you flamers can have the biggest holiday you want! Please enjoy, this is an idea that has been going through my head for a while now and I had to get it out before it drove me to complete insanity! Ooops! Too late! Anyhoo, please enjoy and review! 

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Chibi-Chan, who encouraged me to post this! Thanx again Chibi! You kick ass!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution though I absolutely love the show, though maybe not as good as the original cartoon, it is still pretty awesome!

Memories of You 

"Ahhh!" Rogue screamed in pain after being thrown to the side by the X-men's newest opponent. The guy was tall dark and mysterious, though definitely not someone you would want to date. So far this guy had robbed 10 banks, and that was in the U. S. alone, not to mention the amount of girls he has murdered! Though his exact powers were unknown, he seemed to have a lot of them. He could grow in size, shrink, change colors, and levitate himself as well as others. Basically, he was dangerous. Professor X had believed that Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue could handle him, though. Logan would have come, but he had gone off on his own again and no one knew when he would be back. At first they thought, like Xavier, that they could handle this chump, no problem, but as the fight continued with Kitty and Scott out of commission already and Jean severely hurt, the rest of them weren't quite sure anymore. In fact the only thing Rogue was sure of was that she was pissed and that she'd had enough of "Big-bad-and-ugly". No body pushed _this_ southern girl around! Releasing her right hand from its leather bound prison, she readied herself in a fighting stance. This science project who called himself a mutant was going down, one way or another.

"Hey!" Rogue yelled in her southern drawl at the mutant, trying to get his attention, "Yeah you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Or even better, me!" she challenged pulling off her other glove that encased her left hand and tossing it carelessly off to the side with the other one. To her disgust her adversary smiled at her with an arrogant amusement.

"You think a little girl like you can hurt someone like me?" he asked in an English accent while using his powers grow to the size of a five-story office building.

"Shut up and fight me!" she yelled annoyed.

"Fine, your funeral," he replied smugly, complying with her demand.

"No, Rogue, don't!" Jean screamed, trying to get up with the assistance of Kurt

"Ja sister! Don't do this, you could be killed!" Kurt yelled showing all signs of getting ready to transport Rogue out of there.

"Don't you dare Kurt! I can handle this, all you have to worry about is the pedestrians that might get in our way, alright?" she commanded not even listening for Kurt's reply as she focused on her rampaging enemy. Tapping into her storehouse of powers and memories of all her victims that she kept locked away at the back of her mind, she sifted through them until she came across the one she wanted, The Blob's.

 Meeting the murdering mutant head on, she matched him in strength and surprised him, which gave her the split second she needed to flip him. Using the training The Brotherhood had so graciously gave her before she had realized the truth, she threw the opposing mutant over her shoulder with as much force as she could muster, trusting Kurt to fulfill the duties she assigned him and teleport anyone who was in potential danger. Because of the force exerted by Rogue in the initial flip, the scumbag had landed hard creating a crater, knowing he wouldn't be down for long she took action immediately. Quickly tuning her powers to that of Quicksilver's she sped up to her foe's still gigantic face. Pressing her hands into his cheek, she could feel the man's memories flooding her mind and was sickened at the sight of all those dead girls while still feeling his powers becoming hers. Grinding her teeth to keep her hatred for the man in check and because the amount of power flowing through her was causing a raw withering pain inside her. She realized that he had not moved at all. Looking up for a spilt second, she saw that Jean was focusing all her energy into stabilizing the mutant beneath Rogue. Unfortunately, a second was all the mutant needed to break free. Even at only half of the strength he was at in the beginning of the fight, he was still too strong. Rogue, swatted away like a fly, flew into an alley and hit the back brick wall with a hard a crack. The criminal mutant ran towards Jean and hit her squarely on the side of her left temple rendering her completely unconscious. Kurt, not sure exactly what to do next or who to run to first, jumped a little from the direction of Rogue's body.

"Kurt! Don't just stand there! Call the Professor, get some help and teleport everyone a safe distance away!" 

"Vhat about you? I'm not leaving vith out you!"

"Kurt don't argue! I'll be okay! Just, please, do what I say!"

"Fine, but I'll be back for you sister!" Kurt responded in defeat, he knew that voice, when she used that voice, she wasn't budging at all in her decision. Running to collect the comatose forms of his friends he watched the English mutant approach Rogue's alley. "Good luck sister, I'll be back for you, hang in there." Kurt whispered under his breath.

Shrinking to normal size again while walking up to Rogue, he looked at her limp body and the slight indentation in the wall behind her that her body had caused.

"Looks like the you have a few tricks up yer sleeves, duchess," He said in a slightly worn voice, his English accent thick on every word.

Bracing her hands on the concrete that she had fallen face first on, she got up slowly, trying to control her rising rage, and glared at the sight of the criminal mutant that was hunched over her body. "You haven't seen anything yet," she growled and jumped renewed with energy thanks to the adrenalin now rushing through her veins. Dialing into Mystic's quick, acrobatic moves, Rogue proceeded to kick her opponent's butt. That is, until he found an opening and grabbed her by the throat with a gloved hand dangling her feet a foot from the ground. She kicked wildly at her captor as he carried her out of the alley with his hands clapped ironclad around Rogue's neck. Still fighting with everything she had, her thoughts became a jumble, she couldn't think clearly. The only coherent idea that was running through her head was, 'Air! Need air! Get air! NOW!!!' But her mind was soon quieted due to the abrupt pain flooding every limb of her body from just being thrown to the pavement right outside of the alley harshly. Stratling her and keeping a firm hold on rouge's neck, he snickered and examined her face.

"You know, love, under different circumstances, I would have had my fun dating you before I'd kill you," he said, sounding slightly amused but completely full of himself.

"Oh damn!" Rouge rasped sarcastically, "and I've always dreamed of dating 'Jack the Ripper'!" she finished, and continued anew in thrashing for her life. Just as her vision had blurred to a milky sight, a bright flash of light streaked across her eyesight and knocked her capture off of her releasing her airway and allowing her to breath. Coughing and taking in as much air as possible, she glanced toward the English mutant that had tried to kill her and found him unconscious. Looking up at her savior, about to thank him and believing it was Scott, her voice caught and the only thing she could say was, "You," before passing out for exhaustion. The man who had saved her gathered her in his arms gazing down at the girl before saying, "Oui, Cher, me," and disappearing into the fog of that night, leaving only a two of hearts in his wake.


	2. Anger issues? What Anger issues?

Author's notes: Hey, thanks everyone for the reviews! And since I have absolutely no life today because it is Labor Day (What a great holiday, don't you agree?) I'm going to thank all of you individually!

**_Mutant Fangirl_**: Thanx for the review, it's much appreciated! I was a little afraid no one would catch on to the whole foreshadowing of the two of hearts. To answer your question, I don't know who the mutant Rogue was fighting was I kinda made him up. Thanx again and please keep reviewing with suggestions and such.

**_Carla-p:_** Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm glad you liked it. I tried to capture Rogue's personality the best I could. So as Eeyore says, "Thanks for noticing!" Please keep reviewing and reading!

**_Smirnoff Ice Lover:_** Thank you for the brutal honesty, as much as it hurt I'm glad you pointed it out. In fact if you go back to chapter one, you'll see I edited it the best I could according to your suggestions. Thank you so much for review, please keep reviewing and keeping me in line! Thanks a bundle! And just for you honesty, I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Please enjoy!

**_Panther Nesmith:_** Thank you for the review and as requested, Here is more!

**_butt monkeys:_** Thank you for reviewing, and here's the update, only a day after the first story was posted, pretty good, huh?

**_Caliente:_** Thank you for the review! The fight thing just seemed like the Rogue thing to do. Please keep reading. I hope I don't disappoint you!

**_ishandahalf: _**Here you go, though no Remy this chappie, I promise he will be in the next chapter with all his hunkiness! Please don't give upon me though and keep reviewing!

**_Sarah-Crysala:  _**Sorry, not a lot of new info in this chapter but it helps set up the plot, I will try to comply with your demands in the next chapter though.

Thanks again everyone! Love ya lots for reviewing. Please feel free to flame me when ever, I can take the heat. I don't believe that this it the best chapter but I promise to make it better and repost it if that is everyone's general concenus (Ooooooo! Such big words!). On with the story!

Dedication: To SmirnoffIce Lover for the blunt honesty!

Memories of You 

Darkness, it had always been near and dear to her heart. Where everyone else found the void cold and unfeeling, she had found it warm, comforting, and even inviting. It was in the darkness that Rogue felt most at peace. The blackness seemed so unreal, so unearthly. In reality, she could never be touched, never be loved, her entire life had been a cauldron of rejection and uncaring. But here, in sleep she was wanted, caressed, and adored. Here amongst her imagination, nothing was missing, nothing was astray, and she was able to be herself. It was here, in the void, that she was free. But all good things must come to an end sooner or later, and dreams are no exception. Like a mirror, the intrusive and harsh rays of light, and a whirlwind of terrifying memories of hers as well as those of her victims shattered Rogue's dream of darkness. 

Slowly opening her eyes and grumbling at having to wake up at all, Rogue sat up looking at the room around her.

"Where the hell am I?" she breathed angrily. The room was ordinary enough with silhouettes of a bamboo grove painted against a pleasantly lighter green on the walls. Rogue was lying on a four-poster bed that was a deep mahogany color and had a canopy with a black mesh material hanging from it. The pillows and sheets that Rogue was enfolded in were black as well but the sheets were toped by an emerald green comforter. The window coverings and the window seat cushion were black as well. There were hints of the accent color everywhere you look as well as the staple color of green. The entire room color scheme tied in very nicely. It was the kind of room Rogue had always dreamed of having, only one problem, it wasn't hers at all.

Getting up quickly, she ran to the door only to find it locked. 'Shit!' she screamed in her head, 'Okay Rogue, Calm down. What you need, sugar, is a plan of escape.' Looking around, she spotted the windows and nearly yelled in happiness and hit herself in the head for forgetting about them. Running over to one of the three windows she positioned herself on the window seat and opened the window without any resistance. Looking down to see how far she would have to jump/ climb to get to firm ground, she gasped at what she saw. The only thing below Rogue's room was about a 100-foot drop to rocks and the ocean. Even if she levitated herself out the window and down to the ocean, she didn't know which way land was, or even how far away it was. A knock at the door broke Rogue from her thoughts of horror and inability to escape. Turning around and preparing for a fight, she watched the door open to reveal Mystique. 

"You've got to be kidding me! I gave up a nice soothing nightmare for _you!_ I should have known you were behind this! You just can't stand to see me happy with the X-men, can you? You always have to try and ruin all that's good in decent in my life! Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because I love you Rogue," Mystique said coolly, " And I know that you love me too, I am the only mother you have." 

"Your not my mama, hell, you've never been my mama! Irene was the one who took care of me and raised me! You just pretended to be there!"

"Don't talk to me like that, honey," Mystique replied slightly irritably.

"Don't talk to me at all, snake!" Rogue yelled angrily, "Why can't you just leave me and Kurt alone? Why can't you just let us accept that you can't control us and have no place in our lives anymore?"

"Because, my dear, a mother is never truly out of a child's life, they are always there in some matter or another." 

" The only way that you are still in Kurt and my own lives is you haunt our nightmares!"

"Shut up! Really Rogue, what have I ever done to you to make you so angry at me?"

"How can you even ask that? You manipulated and lied to me! You destroyed who I was for you own twisted purposes!  You never cared about who I was or what kind of person I'd become! All you ever cared about was what kind of power I'd have and how it could effect your plan!"

"Are you quite finished now?"

"You wish I was, I have so much shit on you it ain't even funny!"

"Well, too bad because I'm cutting you off. Soon, you won't remember any of this. And you and I will be working hand in hand."

"Come again?" Rogue asked confused tilting her head slightly.

" Soon I will make all those bad memories go away."

"Thanks, but no thanks I rather like remembering why I loathe and despise you. It keeps me from ever joining you."

"But you see that is why I need those memories gone. Rogue I need you willing, devotedly helping me in order to accomplish my goals."

"That's something else about you I hate, it's always about you. Can't you ever think about someone else's well being besides your own?"

"No one but you matters."

"Yeah, right, whatever."

"Well as much as I would adore continuing this discussion, we need to get to work erasing your thoughts.'

"Not if I have any say in this whole thing," Rouge said under her breath before reaching up with a bare hand and touched Mystique's face.

"Rogue, my dear, did you really think I can unprepared?"

"Wha-, ahhhhhhh!" Rogue screamed in pain as an electric bolt sent Rogue flying into a wall.

"Really, Rogue, I can't believe that you thought escape would be that easy." Mystique said while slowly walking up to Rogue's limp form.

"I didn't," Rogue breathed before pouncing on Mystique and catching her by surprise, " you don't know how long I've wanted to do this," Rogue smiled wrathfully and started to punch her opponent, "This is for Kurt! This is for all those lies! This is for manipulating me! This is for never caring! This is for ruining Kurt's life! And this, this is for ruining my life!" Rogue said knocking the blue shape shifter unconscious, "Anger issues? What anger issues?" she said getting up and searching her "mother" for the keys. Leaving through the door and locking it securely behind her Rogue shape shifted into Mystique's form and attempted to search for whatever exit she could find.


End file.
